


Дублин

by Fate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>секс по Скайпу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дублин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dublin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296432) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



— Я несколько поражен тем фактом, что ты сумел настроить интернет без посторонней помощи, Джон, — лениво улыбнувшись, произнес Шерлок и растянулся на кровати. Он наклонил экран лэптопа так, чтобы видеть крайне недовольное лицо Джона.

— Напомни-ка мне, почему я с тобой вожусь? — спросил Джон, и на мгновение его грудь в свитере заслонила весь экран. Секунду спустя он отступил на шаг и начал раздеваться.

— Потому что я великолепен, — улыбка Шерлока стала еще шире, когда Джон закатил глаза и принялся стягивать свитер через голову. — Как прошла конференция? — Шерлок улегся на живот и подпер подбородок ладонью.

— Нудно, — проворчал Джон, расстегивая рубашку. Он склонил голову сначала в одну сторону, потому в другую и недовольно наморщился, когда шея хрустнула. — К тому же, здесь даже нет чая «Пи Джи Типс».

— Да что ты говоришь, — протянул Шерлок.

— Ой, только не начинай, ты же знаешь, что я не люблю «Твайнингс», он слишком слабый, но ничего другого в отелях нет, особенно за границей.

— За границей? Ты в Дублине, — Шерлок на некоторое время потерял нить разговора, когда Джон начал расстегивать джинсы. — Едва ли это можно назвать заграницей.

Шерлок удивленно приподнял брови, когда Джон прошествовал к лэптопу и склонился над клавиатурой. Пока он печатал в своем привычном отвратительно медленном темпе, на экране были видны только его нижняя губа, накаченные руки и грудь. Он то и дело облизывал губы, отчего пальцы на ногах Шерлока поджались.

— За границей, — громко зачитал Джон. — Наречие. В другой стране или странах. Синонимы: за рубежом, за морем. Я пересек море, так что я за морем, в другой стране, а следовательно, за границей, — он отодвинулся и посмотрел в камеру. — Да для тебя же все, что севернее лондонской кольцевой — заграница, — Джон выпрямился, стащил с себя джинсы и принялся рыться в разложенном на кровати чемодане.

Шерлок сглотнул и опустил руку, чтобы сжать член. Вид задницы Джона в практически ничего не скрывающих боксерах очень его воодушевил.

— Ну что, последнее слово за мной? — усмехнулся Джон, глядя через плечо в камеру.

Шерлок сдавленно вдохнул. Выражение лица Джона в сочетании с заметными мускулами, прекрасной задницей и невероятно сексуальной татуировкой медицинской службы Великобритании на плече будили в Шерлоке желание.

Готовясь ко сну, Джон натянул футболку и сложил остальные вещи в чемодан. Он подошел к столу и взял лэптоп. Некоторое время камера вновь показывала только его грудь, все вокруг было смазанным от движения, пока, наконец, на экране снова не появилось лицо Джона, который оперся спиной на изголовье кровати.

— Как вообще день прошел? — Джон потянулся к стакану с водой. Из-под рукава футболки снова показалась татуировка.

— Сними майку, — прорычал Шерлок, садясь поудобнее и сгибая колени так, чтобы можно было поставить на них лэптоп.

Джон подавился водой.  
— Что?

— Ты слышал меня, — Шерлок приоткрыл рот, встретившись с Джоном взглядом. — Сними. Майку.

— А, — на лице Джона появилась широкая улыбка. — Кое-кому нравится то, что он видит.

— Джон, — Шерлок снова сжал член и прикрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их вновь, Джон, потягиваясь, снимал майку, почти так же медленно, как и обычно печатал. — Отодвинь меня, — в голосе Шерлока уже слышалось отчаяние, он несколько раз провел кулаком по члену. — Отодвинь меня, дай мне тебя увидеть.

Теперь Джон стал виден почти полностью. Все еще улыбаясь, он отвел ногу в сторону, свесив ее с кровати. Он облизал губы, обхватил рукой член прямо через ткань темно-серых боксеров, и двинул бедрами.

— Ну что? — спросил он голосом чуть ниже, чем обычно. — Так лучше?

— О боже, — простонал Шерлок, сжимая ладонь и начиная методично дрочить.

— Шерлок, я задал тебе вопрос, — холодно, но не зло произнес Джон.

— Да, прости, да, так лучше, — лихорадочно ответил Шерлок, выпутываясь из одеяла с кровати Джона. — Боже, Джон…

— Хорошо. Помедленнее, — приказал Джон. Его собственная рука двигалась неспешно, мышцы напрягались.

Шерлок кивнул в ответ на жесткий взгляд и на мгновение убрал ладонь, вцепившись себе в бедро.

— Хорошо, — снова сказал Джон. — А теперь медленно, давай.

Шерлок вернул руку на член и двигал ею уже не в таком в не таком быстром темпе, как раньше.

— Вот так, — пробормотал Джон, и Шерлок застонал. — Оближи два своих красивых пальчика, Шерлок. Сделай их влажными для меня, — его слова больше походили на рык, он вбивался в свой кулак, а от выступившей смазки на боксерах появилось темное пятно.

Щеки и шею Шерлока затопил румянец, когда он вобрал в рот указательный и средний пальцы. Слюна капнула на тыльную сторону ладони, попала на бедро. Шерлок стонал, сжимая кулак на члене каждый раз, когда достигал головки.

— Видел бы ты себя, — гортанно протянул Джон, в его голосе отчетливо слышалось желание. Шерлок взглянул на экран из-под полуопущенных ресниц, все еще посасывая припухшими губами пальцы. — Встань на колени, — мягко произнес Джон, все еще не торопясь засовывать руку в боксеры.

Шерлок передвинулся на колени и наклонил экран так, чтобы видеть Джона, а тот, в свою очередь, мог видеть что-то кроме бедер Шерлока.

— Да, вот так, — голос Джона стал громче, когда он притянул лэптоп ближе. — Великолепно. А теперь начинай трахать себя пальцами и не переставай при этом дрочить.

Кивнув, Шерлок вытащил пальцы изо рта и завел руку назад. Он с трудом протолкнулся внутрь и застонал от легкого жжения.

— Прекрасно, — хрипло прорычал Джон и начал быстрее двигать рукой. — Не останавливайся, пока я не скажу, и не кончай, пока я не разрешу. Понятно?

Шерлок не сдержал длинного стона.

— Я спросил, тебе понятно? — потребовал Джон.

— Да, — тут же ответил Шерлок. Он достал пальцы, а затем снова погрузил их внутрь, дрожа от ощущений. — Да, Джон, прости, — выдохнул он и снова провел кулаком по члену, а пальцами задел простату.

— Не извиняйся, а старайся получше.

— Да, Джон, — проскулил Шерлок, методично касаясь кончиками пальцев той точки внутри себя. Его член подергивался, а смазка стекала по стволу и капала на простынь между коленей. Шерлок застонал и покачнулся, снова начав двигаться вверх и вниз: толкаясь в кулак и насаживаясь на свои же пальцы.

— Черт, просто отлично, — низко произнес Джон и наконец-то запустил ладонь в боксеры. Он быстро двигал рукой, под татуировкой выступили мышцы, а мягкий свет в номере очерчивал белый, вытянутый шрам. — Дай мне увидеть тебя всего, хочу видеть тебя.

Шерлок отодвинул лэптоп и принялся еще настойчивее опускаться на пальцы. Он закрыл глаза, а возбужденный румянец перескочил и на его грудь. Приоткрыв рот и опустив голову, он стонал и выгибался от голоса Джона и движений своих рук.

— Ты хотел бы, чтобы я был там? — Джон дышал неровно. — Хотел бы, что бы я был там, трахал тебя? Отвечай.

— Да, — всхлипнул Шерлок, пытаясь ослабить хватку на члене. Он кивнул и посмотрел в камеру. — Да, Джон, да, я хочу тебя, я…

— Боже, — простонал Джон, лихорадочно двигая рукой.  
Шерлок заскулил и толкнулся вверх. По его шее и бедрам стекал пот. Он вытащил пальцы, плюнул на них и снова вернул на место, дрожа от повторного проникновения.

— Я хочу тебя, — снова застонал Шерлок, все вокруг словно погрузилось в думку. — Я хочу тебя, Джон, я…

— Кончай, — прорычал Джон. — Кончи для меня, Шерлок.

Бедра Шерлока задрожали, он сжал руку на члене и кончил в тот же миг, как слова слетели с губ Джона. Вязкие капли спермы попали ему на грудь и живот, одна приземлилась на немигающий глазок камеры. Шерлок упал на спину, закрыв глаза и вытянув безвольные, дрожащие руки.

— Шерлок… Шерлок… блядь… — послышался из динамика голос Джона, за ним последовало сдавленное дыхание и тихий стон.  
Шерлок слабо улыбнулся, но даже не пошевелился.

— Боже, — пробормотал Джон. — Шерлок? Шерлок? — Молчание. — Шерлок! Сядь!

Шерлок как раз нашел в себе силы исполнить приказ. Он стер с экрана лэптопа каплю спермы и облизал палец. Он попытался сфокусироваться на Джоне, но у него ничего толком не вышло.

— Шерлок, послушай меня, — ласково, но твердо сказал Джон. — Сходи попей воды, только медленно. Потом почисти зубы, умойся и отправляйся спать, хорошо? Ты сделаешь это для меня?

Шерлок кивнул и закрыл глаза.

— Нет, посмотри на меня. Молодец. Что ты должен сделать?

— Попить воды, эм… — Шерлок сглотнул и нахмурился. — Почистить зубы и лечь спать.

— И умыться.

— И умыться.

— Ага. Сделай это ради меня, пожалуйста. Сможешь?

Шерлок кивнул и даже сумел продержать глаза открытыми достаточное время, чтобы увидеть улыбку Джона.

— Увидимся завтра.

— Да, завтра.

— Шерлок?

— Мм?

— Я тебя люблю.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Я тебя тоже.

Все еще улыбаясь, он опустил крышку лэптопа и впервые в жизни сделал так, как ему сказали.

Конец


End file.
